1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices using four colors, i.e., red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) as colors of a plurality of sub-pixels constituting a pixel are publicly known. By including the W sub-pixel in addition to the R, G, and B sub-pixels, the display device can display a color including a white component more brightly.
However, the display device in which the pixel is constituted of sub-pixels of four colors includes the W sub-pixel, so that an area of a display region that can be allocated to the R, G, and B sub-pixels is reduced by an area of the W sub-pixel. Therefore, as compared with a display device in which the pixel is constituted only of the R, G, B sub-pixels, the display device described above has a problem that luminance of at least one or more colors among the three colors having large output values is lowered, such as luminance of a color (single color) represented by using any of the R, G, B sub-pixels.
Such a problem as described above is not limited to the display device using the four colors of R, G, B, and W as colors of sub-pixels, but is common to any display devices using four or more colors as colors of sub-pixels. In other words, in the display device including sub-pixels of four or more colors, an area of the sub-pixels that can be allocated to three colors, i.e., a first color, a second color, and a third color among the four or more colors is smaller as compared to the display device including the sub-pixels of only three colors.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that includes sub-pixels of four colors, i.e., a first color, a second color, a third color, and a fourth color, and can increase luminance of the first color, the second color, and the third color. Further, there is a need for a display device that can achieve an effect obtained by using the fourth color in addition to the first color, the second color, and the third color as the colors of the sub-pixels, while achieving higher luminance of the first color, the second color, and the third color at the same time.